Colección Melancólica
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Colección de Fics trágicos, tristes o finales abiertos con sabor amargo: La Representante [X] - Partida [X] - Y entonces [X] - Incondicional [X] - - Momento [X] - Nosotros [X] - Cobarde [X] - Llanto [X] - Esperar por Ti [X]
1. La representante

**Esto será, "Colección Melancólica" donde echaré todos los one shot que he hecho estos años con finales abiertos, tristes o trágicos. Al menos los que más me gustan.**

 **Si quieren alguno en particular me avisan :)**

* * *

 **Publicado originalmente: 24 de septiembre 2012**

 **Resubido: 21 de Agosto 2018**

 **Palabras: 2395**

* * *

 **La Representante**

 **...**

La gloria y el reconocimiento era lo que más quería en mi vida. La maestría en el arte de entrenar Pokémon me había dado todo, todo lo que siempre he querido.

Los Flashes de las cámaras están constantemente sobre mí, que decir, soy una persona importante del ambiente Pokémon. Me gusta, para que negarlo.

Mujeres no me faltan, pero a mi sólo me interesa una. Ella, la que siempre espera por mí, la que detrás de las cámaras me sonríe y levanta los pulgares para que sonría naturalmente. La que dejó todo por convertirse en "La Representante", la que no supe amar cuando debía y ahora estaba a punto de casarse.

—Ya arreglé todo para las próximas semanas —me informó, pero realmente no estaba interesado en nada de esas semanas, sólo en algo que iba a pasar el fin de semana.

«Su boda»

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Aquí estoy, como una tonta masoquista con mi mejor sonrisa mientras los flashes invaden toda la sala. Un gesto, una mirada y él sonríe tan feliz de la vida que mi tonto corazón no lo resiste.

 _¡Me casó!_

El fin de semana con otra persona, con una persona que supo ayudarme en todo momento y que es tanto su amor por mí que, aunque me arrepintiera en el altar nunca me lo reclamaría. Porque él sabe mi verdad y trata fervientemente que yo lo superé.

«Un hijo»

Un hijo de mi "representado" que crece en mi vientre por un tonto y maravilloso momento de debilidad hace tres meses. Un hijo que me ilusiona pero no sé bien que hacer con él.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Los nervios de su inminente boda la tienen agotada, o eso al menos me dice cuando la notó pálida. Sus hermosos ojos verdes lucen enfermos y no me dice el por qué. Quiero decirle que se vaya a descansar, pero él hecho de que vaya a los brazos de su novio, me lo impide.

 _¡Egoísta!_

 _¡Soy un terrible egoísta!_

Por no hacerme cargo de lo que sentía, por tildarlo de error. Ahora nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional.

 _¡Lo arruiné todo!_

Me pidió permiso para retirarse dejando anotado en la agenda los pasos a seguir —la tomó de mala gana y la observó. El detalle es tan magnífico como todo en ella.

¡Si la perfección tuviera un nombre para mí! Llevaría su nombre.

 _¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!_

¡Quiero detenerla y pedirle perdón! ¡Quiero decirle que es lo único que me importa en esta vida! ¡Pero no puedo! La conozco tan bien, que es algo que nunca me va a perdonar. Sólo sigue cumpliendo su papel de «Representante» porque dio su palabra.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Los tres meses de embarazo me están pasando la cuenta, cada día me levanto más enferma y aunque trato de disimular bien las ojeras, es obvio que él se da cuenta. Penosamente, nos llegamos a conocer muy bien en estos doce años de amistad, arruinados por dos noches locas.

Tras dejarle detallado bien todo lo que tiene que hacer, me retiro a mi departamento en ciudad Verde, vivimos en el mismo edificio. Dejé mi ciudad y todo por él. Aunque fue un sacrificio en vano, la verdad no me arrepiento. No podría nunca arrepentirme, porque las consecuencias por un lado me entristecen, pero por otro lado me alegran la existencia.

El miércoles de esa semana, busqué mi vestido de novia en la boutique. Estaba probándomelo -por suerte era lo bastante holgado para no apretarme el vientre- abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él. La última persona que quería que me viera en aquel traje blanco.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Estuve todo el lunes y el martes sin verla, se había sentido mal y se había negado a verme, pero el miércoles la vi salir de su departamento. Aguardé hasta que llegó con una gran caja blanca.

 _¡Demonios!_

Seguro era su vestido de novia. Aguardé un par de minutos y toqué el timbre. Cuando apareció tras la puerta de madera vestida de blanco, un gran balde de agua fría cayó sobre mi cabeza.

 _¡No podía perderla! ¡No podía perderla!_

—¿Qué necesitas? —me preguntó fríamente, quizás no le gustaba mi presencia con aquel traje blanco.

—¿Cómo has estado? Estoy algo preocupado y…

—No te preocupes —me interrumpió—, mientras tengas tu trabajo hecho. Mantente al margen de mi vida.

—Yo…

—Tú, ¿qué? —preguntó molesta. Y con toda la rabia que llevaba acumulada tomó parte de la falda del vestido entre las manos y dio un giro—. ¿Qué te parece? Es lindo el vestido, ¿no? —comentó mordaz.

—Ni tanto —le grité acercándome rápidamente hacia ella, acorralándola contra la pared.

—¿Qué haces? —gruñó, apoyando las manos en el pecho del hombre para separarse—. ¡Detente!

—No te cases —le susurré, no sé donde saqué la fuerza, pero pude decírselo—. Por favor, no lo hagas.

—¿Te escuchas? —dijo con rabia, lo supuse al ver como apretaba los dientes—. ¡Eres un cretino!

—Lo sé —traté de besarla, pero me lo impidió. Ella siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo.

—¡Ni lo intentes! —me gritó molesta.

—Por favor…

—¡Tú le diste la mejor definición a lo que pasó entre nosotros! ¡Error! Así que por favor vete, tuve la suerte de que mi novio me perdonará aquella infidelidad de mi parte. No hay nada que hablar que no sea de trabajo.

Se alejó de mí y se escondió en el baño. No iba a conseguir nada, así que me retiré.

Llegué a mi departamento y encontré una hoja doblada en dos, la tomé y con letras de periódicos entre grandes y chicas estaba escrito:

 _«Eres un mal observador, ¿acaso no notas lo que te oculta tu representante?»_

¡Otro nuevo anónimo! —me acerqué con rabia a un cajón donde saqué otros dos.

 _«Amigos y amantes, el escándalo del mundo Pokémon»_

 _«Toda acción tiene consecuencia, y la tuya siempre son irreparables»_

Algo querían decirme, pero por más que exprimía mi cerebro, no lograba descifrarlo. ¿Qué me ocultas, mujer? ¿Qué?

De pronto, una vaga idea se cruzó la mente como un destello.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—¡¿Por qué?! —grité molesta en mi teléfono celular—. ¡No te atrevas! —le exigí a mi novio molesta. Quería decirle la verdad a mi representado, quería decirle lo de mi embarazo.

 _«¡Yo aceptaré a tu hijo si él no lo quiere! ¡Pero no le niegues la oportunidad de disfrutar de su hijo!»_

Claro, hombres, entre ellos siempre se están protegiendo.

Abrí el refrigerador, tomé un pote de helado, una cuchara y me tiré a pasar las penas sobre la cama mientras veía alguna que otra película de esas «corta venas».

No sé si serían las hormonas o qué, pero estaba tan llorona que me daba rabia conmigo misma.

 _¡Bebé, pórtate bien con mamá!_

Le pedí a mi pequeño sobándome el vientre, una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mis labios. Aunque no me casará, no me molestaba. Había ahorrado bastante con mi profesión de representante, así que no tenía por qué valerme de un marido.

 _¡Porque si abría la boca, de seguro no habría boda!_

Estaba terminando una película bastante triste –ya había gastado toda la caja de pañuelos- cuando sonó mi teléfono.

 _«Lo siento, pero se lo tuve que decir»_

 _¡Demonios! ¡Rayos!_

No dije nada, sólo dejé caer el auricular de la mano, atónita. Había llegado el momento que no quería.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Con la idea martillándome en la cabeza me dirigí hasta la casa de su novio, sabía que era el único que podía darme las respuestas que estaba buscando.

—Te estaba esperando —me dijo, tras abrirme la puerta—. Pasa.

Ingresé hasta la sala y no tardé en soltar la pregunta que me estaba quemando la garganta.

—Ella está embarazada, ¿verdad?

Me miró sonriente y se sentó en un sillón frente a mí.

—En efecto —me respondió muy relajado. Envidiaba su tranquilidad, y a la vez, no era una buena señal.

—Supongo que debo felicitarte —escupí las palabras con todo el veneno que nacía en la boca de mi estómago.

—Supones bien, si decides no hacer nada al respecto —soltó y tuve que volver a mirarlo para saber si había escuchado bien.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, si quería confundirme, lo había conseguido.

—La amo tanto que soy capaz de aceptar a tu hijo sin problemas —dijo «tu hijo».

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡Maldición!_

—Me estás diciendo que ella…

—Sí, yo no he tenido intimidad con ella. Ese hijo que espera lo crearon en " _El peor error que he cometido en mi vida"_

—¡Eso lo dije porque estaba shockeado, no pensé lo que dije! —traté de justificarme, pero en realidad, no tenía excusa.

—Oh claro —comentó burlesco—. Tienes a la mujer que siempre quisiste y le dices que ese fin de semana loco que tuvieron, fue el peor error de tu vida. Conoces su carácter, debiste suponer que nunca iba a perdonarte algo así, ni hablar cuando se enteró de su estado.

—¿Para qué me mandaste esos anónimos? —pregunté ya en estado inerte, mis hombros cayeron agonizante—, ¿para refregarme que ella va a casarse contigo y qué vas a criar a mi hijo?

—No lo creo, después de esta conversación, no creo que se quiera casar conmigo. Me va a odiar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Es tu hijo, y creo que es tu deber el estar con él. Claro, yo no tendría problemas en criarlo como mio. Pero no puedo ser egoísta con el niño.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, salí de su casa sin rumbo alguno. La lluvia no tardó en caer sobre mí, pero no me importó.

¡Necesitaba pensar! ¡Necesitaba limpiar mis dudas y mis culpas!

Tropecé y caí al suelo, no tenía ni la menor intensión de levantarme, hasta que noté un par de deportivas rojas frente a mi cara y el agua que ya no me mojaba. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con una mano extendida dispuesta a ayudarme a parar y unos hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Misty…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

 _¡Maldito corazón de abuelita que tengo! ¡Malditas hormonas maternales!_

No puedo, siempre que se trata de él, no puedo pensar con claridad. Mi mente se convierte en una máquina que funciona por instintos.

 _«Lo siento, pero se lo tuve que decir» «Salió perturbado de la casa» «Supongo que ya no habrá boda»_

 _¡Rayos!_

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba saliendo del edificio con mi impermeable y un paraguas. Busqué por los alrededores, por el centro Pokémon, pero nada. No había rastros de él, hasta que lo vi. Caminaba como zombie, con la mirada perdida, los hombros caídos y se tambaleaba para los lados al caminar.

 _¿Tanto le había afectado lo de mi embarazo?_

En eso lo veo caer, no pude evitar reírme. Aunque sea famoso y todo el mundo lo admire, sigue tan atolondrado como cuando lo conocí a los diez años y, por lo visto, no tenía intención de levantarse. Adelanté los pasos hacía él, lo cubrí con el paraguas y le extendí mi mano libre.

—Misty… —me susurró y no pude evitar la formación de lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Ash… —tomó mi mano y lo ayudé a pararse—, vayamos a casa —le dije poniéndome en marcha pero él no se movió y sentí un jalón en mi mano, por lo que lo miré.

—El único error que cometí en mi vida —me dijo con la mirada baja—, fue no haberte dicho antes que eres la única mujer que quiero.

—¿Eh?

—Dije muchas idioteces, hice otras tantas. Pero Misty —soltó la mano y me tomó el rostro—, tú nunca podrías ser un error para mí. Aquella vez no medí las consecuencias y…

—Y ahora una de las ellas, crece en mi vientre —completé molesta, y él me soltó indignando.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡Es nuestro hijo, mujer!

¡Orgullo tonto orgullo!

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

¡Oh, mujer irritante!

Llamar a nuestro hijo una consecuencia. ¡ _Es indignante_! Está bien que esté enojada, pero tampoco es para que me diga eso.

—No te preocupes, seguiré siendo tu representante hasta que no pueda con el vientre y te busqué alguien que pueda remplazarme.

—Si sólo vas a abrir la boca para decir sandeces mejor quédate callada —la volví a tomar de la muñeca y la jalé conmigo hasta el edificio donde vivíamos.

—¡Ash! —me gritó, pero no me detuve. ¡Era la madre de mi hijo! ¡Rayos! ¡Y la mujer de mi vida! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

La ingresé a mi departamento y corrí a buscar una toalla para que se secará y otra para mí.

—¿Qué opinas? —me dijo con un tono más calmado.

—¿Del embarazo? —ella afirmó.

 _¿Qué pienso? ¡Dios! ¡Es la mejor noticia del mundo!_

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendida, yo en mi emoción pensé en voz alta.

—Por supuesto Misty. Tener un hijo de la persona que amas, es la mejor noticia del mundo. ¿No lo crees así?

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

¡Oh tonta de mí!

Ver la alegría con la que decía que era la mejor noticia del mundo, quebrajo de un golpe mi coraza de hielo.

—Por supuesto Misty. Tener un hijo de la persona que amas, es la mejor noticia del mundo. ¿No lo crees así?

Y eso último esfumó toda duda.

—Lo es, lo sé —respondí y lleve mi mano al vientre—. ¿Qué haremos?

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—. ¡Querernos, y querer a ese pequeño ser con la misma intensidad!

 _¿Dije que estaba hecha una llorona?_

El llanto me invadió, y empecé a llorar como si no hubiera mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué?! —repetía asustado—. ¿Dije algo malo?

—¡No! —exclamé entre sollozo—. ¡Abrázame por favor! —le pedí extendiéndole mis brazos.

—¡Claro que sí! —me abrazó y solté todas las lágrimas sobre su pecho.

—Pensé que no querías saber de… —balbuceé pero él me silenció.

—Tuvimos una terrible falla de comunicación. Pero no te preocupes, querida representante mía. Sigamos como hasta ahora —se separó un poco de mí y apoyó su mano cerrada en mi mentón para hacer que lo mirará—, pero más juntos.

—Ash…

—Desde que supe de tu boda, no podía pensar bien. ¡No quería perderte! ¡Te amo Misty! ¡Y perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes!

—Yo también —sonreí entre lágrimas.

—Empecemos desde el inicio —se acercó y me besó—. Gracias por darme un hijo.

—¡Ash! —protesté comenzando a llorar nuevamente y lo abracé—. ¡Estoy hecha una llorona!

—Lo noté —me abrazó y lo escuché reír—. Ahora estaremos juntos, ya no tienes que llorar.


	2. Partida

**.**

* * *

 **Publicado originalmente: 16 de Agosto 2013**

 **Resubido: 21 de Agosto 2018**

 **Palabras: 1639**

* * *

 **¡Partida!**

 **.**

Hay momentos en la vida de todo niño, que se siente feliz con su vida. El momento que aprende a montar bicicleta, la primera vez que sale a la aventura, el primer contacto con su pokémon, la primera victoria… la primera liga…

Luego ese niño se hace adulto, y va adquiriendo nuevas cosas que lo hacen feliz, lujos, casas, autos, amor…

En cambio, a él, no le importaban los grandes lujos, ni los autos de último modelo, ni siquiera soñaba con tener una casa con miles de habitaciones; al contrario, él quería tan solo una casa pequeña, donde pudiera ver a sus hijos apenas llegaba a casa, donde pudiera compartir con la familia que quería armar, con la persona que había elegido para acompañarlo toda la vida.

Bueno, tal vez la persona que el destino le había puesto para ser la elegida.

No pudo evitar que sus recuerdos viajaran a cuando la conoció, como sus vidas fueron unidas de forma precipitada. No podía evitar recordar lo bella que era, aquella vez, cuando lo sacó de los rápidos. No cuando veía a su hija, tan igual a ella, prepararse para salir a su primer viaje pokémon.

Solo estaba apoyado en la pared de la habitación de jovencita, viéndola como ordenaba todo dentro de una mochila azul.

Y no pudo evitar recordar cuando nació, la emoción de saber que serían padres…

…

— _¿De verdad? —preguntó el moreno de cabellos oscuros ante la hoja de la clínica de ciudad Celeste que la pelirroja agitaba frente a su rostro._

— _Así es, señor Maestro Pokémon —afirmó con una sonrisa tras bajar la hoja y enseñarle una gran sonrisa a su marido—. ¡Seremos padres, en, algo así como, treinta semanas a partir de ahora!_

— _¡Misty! —de la emoción, la tomó del rostro y le llenó la cara de besos._

— _¡Ash! —se quejó entre risas—. ¡Cálmate!_

— _¿Calmarme? —preguntó y soltó una carcajada—. ¿Calmarme? —la soltó del rostro y abrió grande los brazos para luego, abrazarla fuerte—. ¡Ni lo pienses!_

— _¡Ash! —volvió a exclamar—. ¡Ten cuidado!_

— _Uy —se separó de golpe—. ¡Verdad!_

…

—¿Tienes todo? —preguntó Ash a su hija, la chica de ojos verdes, lo miró de reojo—. ¿Qué?

—Sí, papá —afirmó con fastidio—. Ya me hiciste sacar las cosas de mi mochila, tres veces —le indicó con los dedos—. ¡Si me olvido de algo, va a ser tu culpa!

—¡Ok! —volvió a quedarse callado, cruzado de brazos mientras la joven terminaba de hacer su bolso.

…

— _¿Niño o niña? —había preguntado Misty, mostrándole una batita rosada y una celeste._

— _Mmmm… —frunció sus labios y miró las dos prendas infantiles—. Creo que niño._

— _¿Por qué niño? —preguntó la pelirroja intrigada por la respuesta._

— _Pues si fuera niña… me dolería mucho verla partir el día que inicie su viaje pokémon —informó pinchando una tomate de su plato—. ¡No vaya a encontrarse con algún niñaco por ahí!_

— _¿Ni nace y ya la estás celando? —la sonrisa tierna en los labios de la su mujer, le hizo aflojar su entre ceño que estaba fruncido._

— _Bueno… ni tanto, solo que igual será difícil… —levantó el tenedor y con él, la señaló—. ¡Ustedes son complicadas! Un varón… nosotros somos más fácil._

— _¡Machista! —respondió enojada._

— _No soy machista —se defendió con un tono de voz seria—. ¡Soy práctico!_

— _Eso quiere decir, que si es una niña —preguntó sobándose el abultado vientre— ¿no la vas a querer?_

— _¡Claro que no! —dijo poniéndose de pie, molesto con su esposa—. ¡La amaría mucho de todas formas, pero eso sí! ¡Qué él que se atreva a hacérmela infeliz, me va a conocer! ¡Me va a conocer! —declaró apretando su puño en alto._

 _Misty solamente se rio por la escena._

…

—El profesor Oak me va a regañar —protestó la niña, abrochándose la chaqueta amarilla cruzada con detalles azules en su cuello y bolsillos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de jean capri y empezó a buscar el papel de inscripción desesperadamente.

—Hija…

—¡Ahora no, papá! —le pidió, mientras se agachaba y buscaba debajo de la cama, debajo de la almohada.

—¡Hija!

—¡Papá! —volteó para regañar a su padre por insistir tanto y lo vio sosteniendo su credencial.

—¿Buscabas esto?

—¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó tomándolo y colocándoselo en una de las trabillas de su pantalón.

—En tu escritorio… —respondió de manera obvia, la chica solo lo tomó de los brazos y se puso de puntillas de pie para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su padre.

—¡Te adoro, viejito lindo!

—¿Cómo que, viejito? —le preguntó molesto, cuando la joven se volvió a su cama para tomar la mochila y colocársela.

—¡Es de cariño, pá! —lo miró con los ojos cerrados—. Pero no puedes negar que a tus treinta y cuatro te están apareciendo una que otra canita por ahí.

—¡Son tu culpa! —se señaló la cabeza—. ¡Tengo como cuarenta y dos canas! ¡Tres por cada año de tu vida!

—¡Papá! —se acercó a él y lo abrazó—. ¡Te voy a extrañar!

—Lo sé —dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza, mientras la abrazaba—. Yo también…

…

— _¡Bien señora Ketchum! —exclamó el médico que atendía a Misty—. ¡Uno más, ya vemos la cabeza!_

— _¡Vamos, Amor! —le pidió Ash tomándole de la mano que Misty sujetaba con fuerza—. ¡Tú puedes! —le sonrió—. ¡Termina esto y pasaras a hacer de nuevo una sirena y no una ballena!_

— _¡No te burles de mí! —gritó al momento que una nueva contracción y un empuje acabó con el alumbramiento del bebé._

— _¡Felicitaciones es una niña! —dijo el doctor mientras una enfermera tomaba a la niña entre unas sábanas para limpiarla._

— _¿Escuchaste Misty? —la pelirroja a pesar de estar cansada, afirmó con la cabeza—. ¡Es una niña!_

— _¡Pobrecita! —susurró con voz agotada._

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó Ash soltándole la mano._

— _¡No podrá empezar nunca su viaje pokémon con lo celópata que eres!_

— _¡Oye! —gruñó, pero Misty soltó un par de risas suaves._

…

—¿En qué piensas, papá? —preguntó la chica al separarse un poco de su padre y verlo con la mirada en la nada.

—Recordaba cuando naciste…

—Ah —se volvió a abrazar de su padre, pero se separó para salir de su habitación—. ¡Vamos es hora de salir!

—Si… —dijo tras seguirla.

Ash se paró en la puerta de su pequeña residencia en pueblo Paleta.

—¡Te cuidas! —le dijo.

—¡Claro! —afirmó.

—¡Y de los chicos, también! —indicó con voz amenazante.

—Ok —puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella advertencia.

—¡Misty Ketchum! —le reclamó Ash apretando los puños.

—¡Lo sé! —dio una vuelta completa sobre sus pies—. ¡A veces me parezco tanto a mamá!

—Si… —quitó el enojo por una sonrisa—. ¡Pórtate bien!

—Si… te llamaré en cuanto llegue a ciudad Verde —extendió su puño—. Es una promesa.

—Promesa —Ash levantó su puño y golpeó con él, el de su hija.

—¡Adiós, papá! —se despidió y se puso en marcha sin mirar atrás.

El roedor eléctrico del campeón de la liga Kanto, saltó al hombro de su dueño para ver alejarse a la chica.

—¿No quisiste despedirte de ella, eh, amigo? —le preguntó sobándole la cabeza con su mano izquierda—. Yo tampoco quería… pero es su vida… —elevó su mirada al cielo—. Misty lo hubiera querido así… se lo prometí.

…

 _Los médicos terminaron de limpiar a la bebé y se la entregaron a Misty mientras Ash agradecía a los doctores por el trabajo realizado. Ash observó a su mujer de reojo y vio como sus ojos se achicaban._

— _Misty —dijo, acercándose a la pelirroja—, debes estar cansada… —susurró._

— _Ash… —susurró la chica—, toma a la bebé… —Ash se extrañó ante la petición, pero le obedeció—. Ash… cuídala…_

— _¡Vamos a cuidarla muy bien, Misty! —le dijo, sintiendo que la voz se le estaba yendo de su garganta. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?_

 _La pelirroja extendió con mucha dificultad su mano hacia la cabeza de la niña._

— _Los amo —dijo cuándo la mano cayó precipitadamente contra la camilla._

— _¿Misty? —soltó Ash, mirándola con los ojos abiertos al máximo, mientras las máquinas que estaban conectadas a Misty empezaron a sonar de forma aturdidora._

 _Los médicos lo corrieron y bajaron la camilla a los ciento ochenta grados, y con una máquina que Ash no sabía que era, empezaron a producir un sobresalto en el cuerpo de la líder de gimnasio._

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —gritó desesperado aferrando a la niña contra su pecho._

— _¡Aumenta los voltios! —ordenó el medico antes de volver a poner el desfibrilador sobre el pecho de Misty. Ash cerró los ojos apegando sus labios a la cabeza de la bebé._

 _«¡Por favor no!» Pensó mientras lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, sin permiso «No te la lleves…»_

 _Y fue ahí, cuando el zumbido de las máquinas, le quitaron las fuerzas de las piernas y cayó arrodillado al suelo de la sala de parto._

— _Lo sentimos…_

 _No quería escucharlo, se negaba a aceptarlo._

— _La señora Misty, ha fallecido._

 _Ha fallecido…_

 _Aquellas dos palabras retumbaban en su mente mientras movía a su bebé apegada a su pecho con el vaivén de su cuerpo, sin poder gritar de tanto dolor. La voz no le salía, estaba apretada en algún rincón de su garganta._

…

—Bien Misty —dijo Ash mirando el cielo—, ya la he cuidado por catorce años… Si lo sé —sonrió—, se atrasó un poquito… —junto sus manos frente a él—, pero es que no quería dejarla ir… ¡Pero ahora! —señaló el cielo—. ¡Es tu hora de cuidarla y protegerla! Al menos…—bajó los brazos y se tomó las manos en la espalda y miró hacia el camino donde todavía se divisaba un poco, su hija. Y sonrió— hasta que nos volvamos a reunir los tres.

* * *

.

* * *

 ** _Cuando releí este one shot... me sorprendió que lo haya escrito yo. Actualmente, me cuesta hacer este estilo de narraciones mezclando presente y pasado :/_**

 ** _No recuerdo que pasó por mi mente al escribir esto..._**


	3. Y Entonces

.

* * *

 **Primera publicación: 14 de Febrero 2016**

 **Resubido: 08 de Septiembre 2018.**

 **Palabras: 272**

* * *

 **Y entonces…**

.

Y entonces, un día pasa eso que tanto esperabas, eso que tanto añorabas. Pasa. Sucede frente a ti y no lo puedes creer.

Lo observas, lo examinas, incluso lo tocas para saber si no es una ilusión que se dispersará con un simple movimiento.

Haces todo lo que normalmente haces para desaparecer esas alucinaciones que tenías últimamente, pero sigue ahí, frente a ti. Luciendo una sonrisa que no se refleja en sus ojos marrones. Es una sonrisa que oculta la guerra interna de su portador: Esa guerra en donde combaten la culpa y el remordimiento.

Esos sentimientos que lo amargan por hacerte esperar y él sabe que tú eres consciente de ellos, porque él puede leerte como tú a él. Porque a pesar de todo, se conocen, están conectados.

Suspiras y lo dejas entrar a tu casa, a tu hogar, tratas de conversar con él pero estás torpe todo se te resbala, tropiezas, tu cabeza no parece estar en su lugar.

Pataleas y lloras, no por ser torpe sino porque es real, él está ahí. No sabes por cuanto tiempo pero, está ahí, contigo.

De pronto, sientes unos brazos que te rodean, crees estar soñando otra vez pero no, él ha tomado el valor para abrazarte y reconfortarte. Respondes, tú también sabes que él lo necesita.

No hay palabras, solo un abrazo y unas miradas que dicen todo aquello que no son capaces de decir.

Él promete ya no irse, y le crees, porque quieres confiar.

Ya no llorarás porque él está contigo.

Ya no esperarás… ya no añorarás…

Solo te queda disfrutar de esta nueva oportunidad que la vida te da.


	4. Incondicional

**Publicado por primera vez: 6 de Octubre 2016**

 **Resubido: 10 de Septiembre 2018**

* * *

 **Incondicional**

 **~One shot~**

 _Palabras: 1284_

…

El sonido de la música llenaba todo el salón de fiestas donde él estaba parado junto a la mesa principal, con copa en mano observaba a todos los presentes que conversaban en grupos o, bien, aprovechaban la amplia pista de baile para compartir con sus parejas.

Él estaba solo, no porque no tuviera pareja, sino porque ésta no había llegado todavía. Movió con el dedo índice derecho un poco de la manga de la chaqueta azul marina que lucía, su pareja llevaba ya una hora de atraso. Dejó la copa y revisó su celular, no tenía ningún mensaje o llamada perdida. Se inquietó.

 _No lo dejaría plantado, ¿verdad?_

Siguió mirando hacia la puerta esperando que su mal presentimiento no fuera real.

Está bien que él no fuera la mejor persona del mundo, que varias veces había sido desconsiderado con ella y que, en algunas oportunidades, hasta se había olvidado de su presencia. Pero se suponía que ella entendía y comprendía cada una de sus torpezas. Después de todo, siempre le decía que todo estaba bien, que no importaba.

 _Quizás si importaba._

Se movió en su lugar una vez más inquieto por no saber qué hacer, rogando porque la chica entrara por esa puerta en cualquier momento. Se distrajo conversando con personas de la fiesta, pero no podía alejar sus pensamientos de todas las fallas que había tenido hacia esa persona que él decía ser su mejor amiga, una de las personas más valiosas en su vida.

Sí así la trataba después de decir lo que era para él, no quería imaginarse como lo veía, ella a él.

Se sintió aún peor, observó la hora nuevamente y su compañera ya llevaba más de dos horas de retraso. Bajó la mirada con negación, odiándose por haber sido tan ciego al creer que ella iba a ser siempre tan incondicional para él, que solo bastaba invitarla para que ella corriera a hacerlo.

Suspiró disculpándose de las personas que le conversaban y, poco había escuchado, y regresó hacia su pose en la mesa central, a tratar de comer algo que le quitara ese agujero que se le formó en el estómago por haber sido tan idiota.

Fue cuando elevó la mirada una vez más hacia la puerta de entrada que la vio, lucía tan hermosa en aquel vestido azul, con su cabello tomado hacia un costado lleno de bucles y flores celestes. Sonrió de lado, al ver que había venido aun pese a todo, empezó a caminar para encontrarla, cuando la notó hacer caras raras mientras observaba el lugar, para luego tomar parte de su vestido y girar para irse.

 _¡No podía permitir eso!_

Se apresuró y la detuvo en las escaleras que llevaban al parque de aquella mansión Pokémon en donde se llevaba la gala anual.

—¡Misty! —exclamó cuando ésta volteó sorprendida por verse frenada.

—Quiero irme —le dijo con rapidez tratando de soltarse, pero ante aquellas palabras el amarre masculino se hizo más fuerte.

—No —se negó—, si viniste, no puedes irte.

—Es que no quería venir, Ash —le confesó bajando la mirada—, estoy harta de todo esto. Estoy cansada de ser siempre la amiga que corre por cada cosa que tú quieres hacer —Ash apretó los labios aguantándose su rabia interna. No estaba equivocado, lamentablemente, podía ver la tristeza en la mirada verdeazulada de la pelirroja y se sintió pésimo—. Tengo dignidad, Ash, aunque te cueste creerlo.

Ash aflojó el amarre, pero no la soltó, bajaron las escaleras y la sentó junto a la fuente de aguas danzantes que adornaba el jardín del lugar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al ver como el moreno no decía nada, solo la miraba fijamente en silencio.

—¿Y por qué viniste? —la pregunta la sorprendió, porque no había reproche en las palabras de Ash, más bien curiosidad. Con toda la vergüenza marcada en sus mejillas sonrojadas, la líder de gimnasio elevó la mirada al cielo estrellado de ciudad Verde.

—Porque sé lo que es esperar a alguien y que éste no llegue —respondió con un poco de melancolía—. Iba a dejarte plantado, iba a negarme a venir y a seguir esperando que en algún momento le tomes peso a lo que significas realmente para mí —bajó la mirada hasta el hombre que la observaba sorprendido—. Iba a hacerlo, pero cuando quise darme cuenta estaba sobre el taxi que me trajo… soy tan tonta.

—No eres tonta —negó Ash con la cabeza y se agachó buscando la mirada de su amiga que había ocultado tras su flequillo anaranjado—. El único tonto, aquí soy yo, Misty perdóname. Mientras te esperaba y no llegabas, mi mente no dejaba de enviarme mil y una situación en donde yo te fallé y creo que realmente conseguiste el objetivo que deseabas.

—¿Cuál?

—El tomar el verdadero peso de tenerte a mi lado —no podía creer que aquella persona frente a ella fuera Ash, cuando éste elevó su mano derecha y la colocó sobre su mejilla acariciándosela con el pulgar—. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerte siempre ahí, como mi sombra, que nunca me imaginé que podría perderte en algún momento. De que me dejaras para siempre…

—Estuve a punto de hacerlo —confesó dejándose dominar por la sensación de la mano masculina en su mejilla.

—Gracias al cielo que no pudiste —declaró, quitando su mano del rostro femenino al sentir una especie de corriente eléctrica que lo atravesó completamente. Se puso de pie, y le extendió la mano a la pelirroja que lo miró un tanto confundida—. ¿Me harías el honor de entrar conmigo a la recepción? —aunque Misty lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, se puso de pie tras tomarle la mano.

—Ya estoy aquí…

Ambos ingresaron una vez más al gran salón, cuando una suave melodía empezó a sonar en el ambiente, Ash miró con una sonrisa a Misty, quien respondió de la misma manera.

Se centraron en la mitad de la pista y empezaron a bailar, Ash volvió a sentir esa corriente que lo recorrió completamente y observó a su amiga, quien se incomodó por aquella mirada en los ojos café del moreno.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó, por lo que él afirmó sin dejar de bailar— ¿Qué?

—Gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Por?

—Por castigarme —respondió curvando aún más la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Eso —también sonrió de soslayo— es algo para agradecer?

—Síp —volvió a firmar, moviéndola para que giraran en el mismo lugar donde bailaban— Porque en el pánico y la desesperación descubrí algo muy importante.

—¿Ah sí? —con un tanto de burla, lo miró de reojo— ¿Y cuál fue su resolución al ver que puedo ser capaz de abandonarlo?

Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró algo que hizo que la pelirroja detuviera su andar en ese mismo momento. Ash se sonrió por aquella reacción y simplemente la abrazó para que siguiera moviéndose al ritmo de las melodías que sonaban en el ambiente una tras otra.

—Prometo que ahora, siempre, siempre seré para ti, tan incondicional como lo has sido tú conmigo… —ante aquella frase, Misty se separó con claras lágrimas en sus ojos, esas traicioneras que nunca dejaba que él viera.

—Yo también te quiero, Ash —le dijo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro masculino para que no viera aquellas lágrimas de emoción que brotaron de sus ojos— Si sabía que esto iba a pasar, lo hubiera hecho antes.

—¿Qué? —el muchacho de ojos café se separó de ella, completamente indignado.

—Ya, Ash —sonrió y lo abrazó—, sigamos disfrutando de la música, ¿ya?

Éste la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no le duró mucho, con una sonrisa volvió a abrazarla para seguir bailando por lo que quedara de fiesta.


	5. Momento

**Publicado: 21 de Abril 2017**

 **Resubido: 14 de Septiembre 2018**

* * *

 **Momento**

 _Palabras: 442_

 _..._

La noche caía sobre Pueblo Paleta, pero ahí estaban ellos dos, sentados en el balcón, observando las estrellas. Él la miró de reojo, lucía feliz, contenta, desvió la mirada hacia el anillo que ella llevaba con orgullo en su dedo anular y sonrió de lado.

—Te acuerdas —dijo de repente, para ganar la atención de la mujer a su lado—, el tiempo que compartimos en esta casa, durante nuestros viajes.

—¿Cuándo tenías que entrenar y siempre lograbas zafarte de eso? —la sonrisa de ella, hizo que él también sonriera.

—No tenías que ponerlo así —respondió mirando el cielo una vez más.

—Pero así era —afirmó con dos asentadas de su cabeza—. Te hacíamos entrenar, tú buscabas siempre una razón para hacer otra cosa.

—Era un poco irresponsable en esa época —se lamentó.

—¿Eras? —ella alzó la ceja derecha, mirándolo con curiosidad— ¿Un poco?

—¡Ok! —protestó, cerrando los ojos a la fuerza— Era muy irresponsable —gritó.

—Bien —afirmó ella.

—¿Te acuerdas como nos llevábamos?

—Por supuesto —afirmó una vez más—, los descalificativos eran la orden del día. Aunque yo te trataba como el idiota que eras, tú siempre atacabas mi apariencia.

El hombre se quedó en silencio y luego la miró un tanto melancólico.

—Siempre pensé que eras más inteligente —soltó, confundiendo a la chica.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Era mi forma tonta de llamar tu atención —volvió a mirar el cielo, sin quitar la sensación de melancolía de su rostro.

—Eso… —se había quedado sin palabras, solo podía mirarlo sin saber cómo sentirse con respecto a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Mi inmadurez me impedía ver lo que significabas para mí —volvió su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió—. Nunca se dio, la oportunidad ni el momento perfecto para poder decírtelo…

Ella solo pronunció un "vaya" dejando todo en silencio, una vez más, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

—¿Estás feliz? —ella sonrió y observó el anillo en su mano izquierda.

—Lo soy —sonrió, pasando las yemas de sus dedos derechos por la piedra celeste de su anillo de compromiso.

—Qué bueno —comentó, con una mueca que amagaba ser una sonrisa—. Tienes que ser feliz.

—Lo seré —se acomodó una vez más para ver las estrellas—, pero, tú también tienes que ser feliz.

—Lo intentaré —respondió haciéndola reír.

Ambos se miraron, podían ver la melancolía de la escena, la tristeza de un lazo que jamás pudo convertirse de amistad a amor, porque la vida los había puesto en caminos totalmente distintos.

—Supongo que aún… podremos ser amigos, ¿verdad?

Ella no lo pensó ni lo dudó un solo instante.

—Por supuesto Ash, amigos, lo seremos por siempre.


	6. Nosotros

**Publicado: 12 de Julio 2016**

 **Resubido: 14 de Septiembre 2018**

* * *

 **Nosotros**

 _Palabras 595_

Ni siquiera sabía la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto. Podía ser incluso una década desde que sus caminos habían sido separado por culpa de sus sueños, de sus ideales en la vida. Y aunque sabía un par de detalles de su vida, no era lo mismo que verla en persona.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella aún entre la cantidad de gente que había en aquella recepción de la liga Pokémon. Ésta le sonrió de lado, levantando levemente la copa que llevaba en sus manos, provocándole algo raro que, al verla, sonrió de igual manera. Una inquietud en todo su ser que lo hizo recorrer todo el salón hasta donde estaba, al momento que una suave melodía empezó a sonar de fondo.

La pelirroja se vio sorprendida al verle hacer una pequeña reverencia con la mano para aceptar acompañarlo a bailar. Ella aceptó dejando su copa y se acercaron a la pista de baile mirándose fijamente.

Aunque ninguno decía nada, las miradas de ellos parecían estar conectadas, sobre todo, él no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, frente a él una vez más, entre sus brazos y tan cerca que podía sentir esa corriente eléctrica que le provocaba el solo roce de sus manos. Algo que siempre había deseado que fuera realidad. Cerró los ojos, un tanto malhumorado de que solo ella pudiera hacerlo sentir así, aun después de tanto tiempo sin verla.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó la chica, sin dejar de bailar, pero notando claramente la situación del moreno.

—La vida es injusta —respondió, volviendo a conectar su mirada café con los brillantes orbes verdes de ella.

—Sí —afirmó, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa melancólica—, la vida no ha sido justa con nosotros…

—¿Viniste sola? —le preguntó con la esperanza de que lo que sabía de ella fuera mentira.

—No —Ash apretó los ojos—, vine con mi prometido —respondió observando hacía el sitio donde un hombre de cabellos castaños conversaba con otros líderes de gimnasio.

—Ya veo…

—¿Y tú? —la voz de ella sonó quebrada.

—Vine con ella —le respondió, dándole una vuelta antes de volver a acercarla a él.

—Son buenas personas —dijo Misty con una mueca—. Y nosotros…

—Somos unos idiotas —declaró Ash, afirmando con la cabeza—, pero daremos lo mejor de nosotros para que ellos sean felices, ¿verdad?

—Sí —afirmó cuando la melodía de fondo se acabó—, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ellos.

—Misty… —susurró tomándola del rostro con la mano derecha, y apoyó la frente contra la de ella antes de separarse.

—Seamos felices, Ash —le dijo retrocediendo un paso—, por el amor que nos tuvimos y dejamos de lado por nuestros sueños… Luchemos por ser felices en los caminos que elegimos.

—Sí —también afirmó, antes de que ella se alejara de él con dirección a su prometido, y que su novia no tardara en aparecer para pedirle bailar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la chica de ojos celestes.

—Lo estoy —respondió, tomando a la chica para bailar, lamentando que aquella corriente no existiera con ella—. Tú eres el recordatorio de que debo estar bien.

La mujer ajena a las palabras ocultas tras esa frase, se abrazó más al hombre que amaba para bailar.

En brazos de otros, sus miradas se conectaron una vez más. Ambos sabían que iban a estar bien, porque las personas a sus lados, significaban lo que habían logrado, lo que habían dado a la vida por lo que hoy tenían sacrificándose. Y no podían arrepentirse.


	7. Cobarde

**Primera publicación: 17 de Abril 2013**

 **Resubido: 19 de Septiembre 2018**

* * *

 **Cuando este capitulo fue escrito XY aún no empezaba, y si no mal recuerdo iban por las Islas Decolora.**

* * *

 **Cobarde**

 _Palabras:669_

No creo que demostrar sea solamente una forma de amar a otra persona; no seré un experto en el tema, pero sí sé que puedes llegar a querer a una persona de forma silenciosa y de forma anónima.

Lo sé, porque esa es mi cobarde forma de amar.

No es algo que me pasé con los pokémon, mi amor por los pokémon es tan notorio que se ve a simple vista. Mas no tanto así el cariño por mis amigos, los aprecio, los estimo demasiado pero no soy de decirlo a cada rato, más que un simple choque de palmas o un estrecho de manos. Esa es toda mi demostración de amistad.

No sé qué será, pero no sale. No logró expresar lo que siento por más que tenga esos sentimientos latiendo en mí.

Cilan e Iris, fueron mis últimos compañeros de viajes, nos divertimos mucho, vivimos muchas aventuras más sin embargo la separación fue un simple «Hasta pronto».

Cuando me separé de Dawn, ansiaba que ella viniera conmigo a Kanto, ella quería conocer las reservas del profesor Oak y yo estaba feliz de ir a presentárselo, pero sus actividades con Buneary arruinaron los planes… Podría haberla esperado y regresar después a casa, pero no. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba montado junto con Brock en el ferry a Kanto despidiéndonos de Dawn con un algo así como «Ojalá nos volvamos a ver pronto»

De Brock, me había despedido tantas veces que no era algo que doliera, más bien esta vez él iba a ir a estudiar a ser todo un doctor pokémon… Las metas claras de mi amigo siempre me han motivado…

A veces me gustaría ser como él de aventado, aunque resulta golpeado, atacado y rechazado al menos tiene el valor para hacer lo que siente. _No como yo_.

De May y Max, fueron despedidas con promesas de batallas en un futuro, May también me había sorprendido, cuando la conocí era simplemente una niña miedosa que odiaba a los pokémon, pero la May que se despedía de mí, era una muchacha decidida a iniciar su viaje sola para demostrarse a sí misma de lo que era capaz.

No me quedó más que felicitarla por su decisión y prometerle a Max que cuando se hiciera un entrenador, íbamos a pelear en una verdadera batalla.

Tracey, es la única excepción aquí, porque al día de hoy es al amigo que más veo cuando regreso a casa con la mochila pesada de nuevas aventuras y me repongo para salir en busca de nuevas…

Y por último queda la despedida quizás más extraña de toda mi vida.

¿Por qué extraña?

 _Porque lloré._

No sé si es que con los años me fui poniendo menos llorón o es que realmente esa despedida fue muy importante para mí.

Misty.

Mi primera amiga de verdad, mi mejor amiga y la chica de carácter especial que siempre estaba pendiente de mí.

Sinceramente en un inicio no sabía porque ella estaba enojada por volver a Ciudad Celeste, después lo comprendí; ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Habíamos vivido muchas aventuras, había estado conmigo desde que salí de casa… y era comprensible que todos los sentimientos estuvieran encontrados.

Aunque en un principio era feliz cuando lograba perderla, cuando volvía a perseguirme era toda una sensación muy divertida. Ella le había sabido dar un condimento perfecto a mis primeras aventuras. Peleábamos tanto, que hasta a veces olvidábamos el por qué. Y seguíamos como si nada hubiera pasado. La sincronización que conseguí con ella, me costó conseguirla con mis demás compañeras.

Todo en nuestra amistad había sido único y especial.

Y ahí viene el punto al que siento que soy cobarde a la hora de amar.

Ella, solo ella debía haber sabido que tan especial había sido en mi vida, que parte importante ocupaba o mejor dicho, ocupa en mi corazón.

Pero así soy yo, lamentablemente. Seguiré viajando, conociendo más amigos, buscando nuevas aventuras tratando de algún día dejar de ser cobarde… aunque a veces creo que eso nunca pasara.


	8. Llanto

**.**

 **Publicado en 16 de Agosto 2012**

 **Resubido el 07 de Enero 2019**

* * *

 **Ll** anto

Siempre llega un momento en nuestras vidas donde hacemos un balance de las cosas buenas y malas que nos han ocurrido. No es por ser fanfarrón, ni nada por el estilo, pero no he vivido cosas malas, todo en mi vida ha sido siempre mejor a como lo había imaginado.

Desde pequeño me había fijado una meta, una meta que con mucho sacrificio y dedicación logré alcanzar. Era un maestro en el arte de entrenar pokémons, muy conocido en todo el planeta, sin contar que estoy a punto de ingresar a la ilustre Élite de la región Kanto, lugar de donde provengo.

Kanto, la región donde nací y me crié, donde tuve mi primer gran aventura Pokémon a mis primeros pokémons, primeros amigos y lo mejor que me dejó ese viaje… El amor de mi vida.

Admitir que tenía sentimientos hacia aquella niña pelirroja que me salvó de los rápidos, fue muy difícil, sin tener en cuenta lo que me costó posteriormente decírselo.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—¡Ash Ketchum! —me regañó poniéndome aún más nervioso de lo que estaba—. ¿Se puede saber para que me trajiste aquí, si vas a estar callado? —movía su dedo índice al mismo ritmo que movía su cuerpo, sólo podía sonreírle, me gustaba verla enojada, molesta, furiosa. Quizás sea un poco masoquista en el fondo.

—Misty… —comencé a hablar antes de que se le ocurriera volverse hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak, siempre andaba muy ocupada ayudando a Tracey en el lugar—. Yo…

—Ash, por favor —suspiró tras colocar las manos en su cintura—. Tengo una cantidad enorme de pokémon que alimentar, si no hablas pronto tendré que irme —giró un poco sobre sus pies para nuevamente ponerse de camino al laboratorio.

—¡Irte, no! —la detuve con un movimiento involuntario de mis manos, sin darme cuenta, la tenía atrapada entre mis brazos—. Por favor, no te vayas —le susurré al oído, su cuerpo se sentía tieso, supuse que tenía miedo de mi actuar tan impulsivo.

—Ash, no me iré a ningún lado —respondió en un tono calmado, o quizás lo hacía para que yo me tranquilizara también—. Estoy aquí, te escucharé.

Con aquellas palabras la solté lentamente sin moverme mucho de mi lugar. Ella volteó y llevó las manos a mi rostro para que le mirara. Sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente, como indagando en mi mirada, buscando tal vez, algún motivo para mí actuar tan lamentable.

—¿Qué sucede, amigo mio? —me preguntó con una sonrisa tierna, una sonrisa que parecía embriagarme con sólo verla, tenía ganas de atrapar aquellos labios entre los míos, pero no podía, no quería ofenderla y que me odiara por ello.

—No quiero ser tu amigo —respondí prácticamente sin pensar mucho, ella retrocedió alejando sus manos de mi rostro, sus ojos como grandes esmeraldas emitían una luz que me desgarró el alma en dos, lágrimas. —¡No llores! —le grité suplicándole, pero fue en vano, miles de lágrimas se escurrían entre sus manos que intentaban detener aquel llanto producto de mis tontas palabras.

—¿Qué te hice Ash? —me miró con una mirada que se clavaba como una estaca de doble filo en mi corazón—. ¿Por qué no me quieres como amiga? ¿Qué hice?

—Misty, perdóname, no quise decir eso.

—¿Y entonces? —sollozando, buscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo para secarse el rostro, me acerqué a ella para quitarle el pañuelo de su mano. Me sentía muy apenado con ella, tanto que ya me dolía—. Andas así desde que empecé a trabajar aquí temporalmente con el profesor Oak… —no respondí, sólo me limité a tomar con mi mano izquierda su mentón y con el pañuelo en la otra mano, sequé sus mejillas—. Dime la verdad… por favor...

Continué secándole el rostro, luego la tomé entre ambas manos apoyándome en su frente. Le sonreí, al fin tenía clara las palabras que quería decirle.

—No quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, no es que no me importes... Lo que pasa es que tengo… —me alejé un poco de ella, cerré mis ojos y los apreté, tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte por los dos—. Misty yo siento algo por ti, pero no es amistad —abrí los ojos para encontrarme de nuevo con los suyos. Sus ojos nuevamente emanaban aquellas lágrimas, sin embargo, éstas no me produjeron pena alguna, al contrario, aquella sonrisa en el rostro de mi querida pelirroja me daba a entender que lo que acababa de decirle le hacía feliz. Acerqué más nuestros rostros y le dije—. Te quiero.

Ella nos acercó mucho más y con un movimiento mudo de sus labios respondió a mi "te quiero" con el suyo.

En ese momento la tomé entre mis brazos para abrazarla con fuerza, aquella confesión me hizo sentir raro, era una extraña energía la que me recorría y solo deseaba tenerla abrazada por siempre. Ella deslizó sus manos por mi espalda respondiendo a mi abrazo.

—Prométeme que nunca más llorarás —le pedí, aun aferrándola a mí.

—Descuida Ash… Ya no lloraré.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Y así lo cumplió. Duramos aproximadamente tres años de novios, nos llevábamos bien y sus trabajos de verano en el laboratorio del profesor Oak nos ayudaba a compartir más tiempo entre nosotros. Todo era perfecto, así que decidí dar el siguiente paso: Casarnos.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—¡Cásate conmigo! —le pedí sosteniendo en mi mano derecha una pequeña caja azul con un anillo dentro.

—De verdad, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Ash? —estaba sorprendida, anonadada clavaba sus ojos sobre el brillante anillo que había elegido especialmente para ella.

—Por supuesto, en estos tres años, me he dado cuenta que eres la mujer de mi vida. Eres la persona con la que quiero estar hasta el día que me muera.

—Ash… —se lanzó hacia a mí, prácticamente colgándose de mi cuello—. ¡Claro que quiero! Yo también quiero estar contigo por siempre.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

¡Qué hermosos días hemos vivido Misty!

Y hace poco, me había dado la noticia más maravillosa del mundo, íbamos a ser padres. Pronto sería papá, aún no lo podía creer.

Todo iba bien, era perfecto. Hasta que un día -por extraño que parezca- Misty comenzó a ignorarme. Tal vez serían las hormonas del embarazo, que voy a saber yo. También empezó de nuevo a llorar, el llanto de esta mujer que tanto me lastimaba había vuelto. Y sinceramente, no entendía que pasaba.

Cuando intentaba acercarme, se alejaba; cuando intentaba hablarle, me ignoraba. No sabía que pasaba, sólo me hablaba para decirme buenos días y buenas noches.

Éramos un matrimonio muy feliz...

 _¿En qué momento cambiaron las cosas?_

Preguntas sin respuestas, y una pena que me carcomía las entrañas cada vez que la sentía tan distante, tan apagada, no era mi Misty, no lo era.

Veía su panza crecer a distancia mientras dormía en el sillón de aquella habitación, puesto que ella ahora ocupaba toda la cama.

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy temprano, se arregló para salir, y así lo hizo. Estaba demasiado arreglada para ir simplemente a comprar, así que decidí seguirla.

A pasos audaces, llegó a una cafetería de ciudad Celeste, lugar donde decidimos construir nuestra vida después de casarnos. Allí mi sorpresa fue máxima, la persona que apareció frente a ella era nada mas ni nada menos que Gary.

—¿Para qué habrá venido a ver a Gary? —me pregunté sorprendido, y vaya que me sorprendí, al verlo sobándole el vientre a mi mujer. La rabia me hervía en la boca del estómago. Se le veía feliz ante él que se podía decir que era mi amigo. Traté de acercarme un poco más para escuchar que decían.

—Ya, déjalo —le pidió golpeando la mesa—. Ya no puedes seguir viviendo así.

—No puedo —respondió apretando los ojos, soltando nuevamente lágrimas—. Nos amamos.

—Pero yo también te amo, Misty —dijo el otro tomándole la mano.

¿Cómo que la amas? —pensé para mi mismo apretando mis puños— ¡Desgraciado!

—Lo sé, Gary, y te lo agradezco, pero no puedo —quitó su mano de las de él—. Aún es muy pronto para que pueda corresponderte.

—Te entiendo Misty —lo vi levantarse de su asiento y arrodillarse a los pies de Misty—. Yo voy a estar esperando el día que puedas olvidarte de Ash. Aunque lleves un hijo de él en tu vientre.

¡Ya no aguante más! Salí de aquel lugar ofuscado en dirección a la casa, ahí la esperaría y ésta vez sí me iba a oír aunque no quisiera.

Cuando oí el golpeteo de las llaves en la puerta, sabía que aquí empezaría la tercera guerra mundial.

—¡Ash! —gritó al entrar a la casa—. ¡Amor, ya llegué! —sonreí levemente, si pensaba que con esa vocecita tierna olvidaría todo estaba equivocada, aunque había algo extraño en su tono de voz. Era común cuando Misty hacía algo malo, su tono de voz siempre la delataba. Pero ahora éste sonaba más bien quebradizo, como si aquellas palabras la hubieran lastimado más de lo que podía imaginar. Me acerqué a la puerta y la encontré apoyada sobre ella, bañada en un mar lágrimas cristalinas que caían de sus ojos. Su llanto era incontrolable. ¿Qué diablos estaría pasando?

—Misty —balbuceé tratando de estirar mi mano hacia ella, pero no podía, algo me lo impedía.

—¿Por qué Ash? —se resbaló por la puerta, hasta caer sentada al piso—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—¿Qué hice? —pregunté confundido.

—No te hagas el inocente —protestó, sobando su vientre—. Me siento sola… te necesito.

—Pero si estoy aquí, contigo —traté de abrazarla, pero la atravesé—. Pero, ¿Qué?

—Es chistoso, aún con el tiempo... —comentó cínica entre risas y lágrimas—. Sigo pensando que estás conmigo...

—¡Pero si aquí estoy!… ¿Misty?

—Ash te amo... siempre serás el amor de mi vida… —apoyándose en la puerta, logró levantarse— ...Y no sé como seguir hacia adelante sin ti... ¡Ayúdame! —tras un grito de desesperación ocultó el rostro entre sus manos—. ¡¿Por qué tuviste que irte así?! —aspiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia una mesa en una esquina de la habitación, por alguna extraña razón nunca me había fijado en su existencia, al llegar ahí cayó de rodillas frente a la mesa y tomó un portarretratos. Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, podía sentir como me faltaba el aire, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Acaso… —. ¿Por qué tuviste que morir y dejarme sola? —gritó pasando sus dedos por la fotografía, dejó el portarretratos nuevamente en su sitio y tomó camino a la cocina. De una de las gavetas tomó una caja de fósforos y prendió una vela que tenía a un lado llevándola de regreso a aquella misteriosa mesa—. ¿Qué debo hacer? —me preguntaba, y yo sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera podía consolarla.

En ese momento comprendí todo, no me ignoraba, no me evitaba y mucho menos me engañaba. Yo ya no estaba con ella, no era más que un alma vagabunda.

—Pronto se cumplirán seis meses de aquel accidente, Ash —continuó Misty, mi pobre sirenita hablaba conmigo como si aún estuviese vivo—. Incluso tu madre me ha pedido que siga con mi vida si así lo deseo pero, no sé que hacer. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

A decir verdad, que salga con Gary me revolvía el estómago, pero al menos lo conocía. Me arrodillé al lado de Misty y le susurré al oído.

—Se feliz Mist... —no creí que fuera a oírme, pero al parecer mis palabras le asustaron, empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscándome—. Mientras tú seas feliz... — busqué su vientre y lo toqué, Misty quedó paralizada—... y nuestro hijo también lo esté... —pude verla cerrar sus ojos y sentir como le llegaban mis palabras forjando una sonrisa entre sus lágrimas—. Siempre apoyaré tu decisión y lograré descansar en paz, siempre estaré contigo.

—Gracias —me respondió—. Trataré de ser feliz —mirando mi fotografía colocó las manos sobre su vientre para voltear a la ventana—. Ya verás Ash Ketchum, solo espérame... algún día todos lograremos estar juntos...


	9. Esperar por ti

**.**

 **Publicado en 6 de Agosto 2015**

 **Resubido el 07 de Enero 2019**

* * *

 **Esperar por Ti**

 **.**

La respiración se vuelve bastante problemática en esta altura del año, el frío empaña los vidrios que me prohíben ver por mi ventana y me molesta tener que limpiarlos cada veinte minutos. Me gusta ver por la ventana de la sala porque se puede ver el camino que lleva a las personas fuera y dentro de la ciudad que me vio nacer y crecer.

Me entretiene porque me trae muchas imágenes a mi mente de gente que ha llegado a mi vida por ese camino, gente que me hizo bien, otras no tanto, pero todas fueron lecciones valiosas de vida. Y sobre todo porque en esa ventana me gusta esperar a que él regrese de sus aventuras por el mundo. Mi trabajo era bastante complicado y como líder de gimnasio no podía salir tanto como quisiera a acompañarlo en sus viajes. Era algo que sabíamos muy bien cuando empezamos a salir y nunca podría ser capaz de ponerme en contra de lo que él tanto ama.

Él siempre regresaba y era lo que más me interesaba.

Aunque ahora se está demorando mucho en volver, ya está llegando la navidad y los invitados no tardaran en llegar. Enfoqué mejor la vista hacia el camino y claro, no decía yo…

¡Los invitados están por llegar!

No me molesto en salir a atenderlos, ellos tienen la llave para entrar a la casa así que puedo escuchar todo sus ruidos sin preocuparme de quitar la vista de mi ventana. Tengo que esperar por él, tengo que esperar por mi marido.

—¿Ya estás pegada a la ventana otra vez? —sonó la voz de Hana, nuestra hija— ¡Hace frío!

—¡Yo no tengo frío! —respondí quitando la mirada del camino para ponerme de pie y darle un abrazo a mi pequeña gruñona, la pobre salió tan a mí.

—¿Aún sigues esperando por papá? —la otra voz le pertenece a Aaron, mi segundo hijo con él.

—Por supuesto —respondí casi ofendida—, él puede venir en cualquier momento.

—Lo sabemos mamá —Hana se miró con Aaron, podía ver el miedo en sus miradas—, pero realmente nosotros no queremos que venga.

—¡Pero tiene que venir! ¡Me lo prometió! Y cuando venga su padre los acusaré —protesté por sus malas palabras—, en fin, ¿Qué trajeron de rico para comer? ¡Muero de hambre!

Pasamos una cena bastante entretenida, hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos los tres y les había pedido por favor que fuera antes de navidad, porque cuando vuelva él, solo estaré con él, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Ese tiempo en el que se fue y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no he podido acostumbrarme.

Por suerte, tengo dos hijos fantásticamente maravillosos, mientras Hana es miembro de la élite de Kanto, Aaron maneja el gimnasio Pokémon desde que yo tuve que abandonarlo por un pequeño problema al corazón que tuve hace unos años por un suceso muy feo, nada grave pero me obligaron a estar en casa todo el día.

Así que solo me dedico a esperar por el amor de mi vida, por esa persona que cada vez que lo veo siento que pude haber hecho más cosas por él, que pude haberle dicho más seguido cuanto lo amaba y cuando deseaba que fuera feliz a mi lado. Pero ahora cuando regrese me encargaré de que sepa todo eso que no le he dicho aún.

Suspiré con pesadez y automáticamente tenía a mis dos hijos a mi lado con cara de preocupación. La respiración se me pone muy pesada con el frío.

—Mamá —Hana me tomó la mano—, si papá viene no te vayas con él por favor.

—Pero se lo prometí —ahí estaban otra vez, no entiendo porque ese rechazo con que me reúna con su padre. ¡Es mi marido, y la persona que amo! ¿Cómo no lo entienden?

—¡¿Pero no es mejor que nos prometas a nosotros pasar la navidad con tus nietos?! —exclamó molesto Aaron— ¡¿Qué le diremos a Ben y a Micca cuando pregunten por su abuela?!

—Oh los preciosos de la abuela —sonreí por mis aventureros que ya tenían tantas ligas recorridas, tienen el alma de su abuelo en ellos— ¡Tiene que decirles que su abuelo regresó por su esposa y se fueron para poder estar juntos de nuevo para siempre!

—¡Mamá! —ambos me gritaron como si estuviera sorda, pero no, solo mi enfermo corazón está débil y me cuesta respirar pero oigo muy bien.

—No es justo —Aaron apretó los puños, podía ver como sus nudillos se ponían blancos. Sé de su impotencia pero así es la vida—, papá se fue así, sin darnos explicaciones, por su culpa enfermaste del corazón y ahora… ¿Tú también nos quieres dejar?

—Oye hijo —me puse de pie para mirarlo fijamente—, tu padre y yo los educamos bien a ambos, ambos son profesionales, hacen los que les gustan e incluso encontraron parejas con las que son felices, tú tienes una hija maravillosa y tú, Hana —la miré a ella—, tienes un hijo que es el vivo retrato de tu padre. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos y agradezcan que ambos pudimos conocer a sus hijos.

—Mamá… —Hana se acercó y me abrazó—, entendemos que quieras reunirte con él, pero no nos pidas que nos resignemos a dejarte ir.

—No esperaría eso de ustedes —la abracé también y le hice un gesto con la mano a Aaron para que se una al abrazo—, los amo y cuídense mucho. Nunca dejaré de velar por ustedes. Ahora estoy cansada, quiero irme a dormir.

—Te ayudamos —Aaron me tomó para ayudarme a subir las escaleras que cada día eran más difíciles para mí, aunque tenía una habitación en el primer piso, esa noche quería ir a mi habitación, a la habitación que compartí con mi marido.

Aspiré profundo antes de buscar un lindo vestido que tenía guardado para el día en que él vuelva, cuando se lo dí a Hana ella empezó a llorar, Aaron simplemente se quedó observando la foto que tenía en mi mesita junto al velador, una foto de los cuatro. Éramos una familia muy bonita.

—Si ves a papá —Aaron tomó la foto con su mano izquierda y la levantó hasta casi acercarla a su rostro—, dile que esta vez te cuide bien, porque en algún momento nos volveremos a reunir y le va a pesar si anda dejándote sola por periodos largos otra vez.

—Claro —sonreí sentándome en la cama—, le daré un buen golpe de tu parte cuando lo vea, ¿te parece?

Cuando me miró pude ver sus ojos verdes nublado por las lágrimas que no era capaz de derramar.

—Me parece perfecto —afirmó.

Tras cambiarme me acosté, ambos hijos míos me tomaron cada uno una mano mientras yo iba respirando cada vez más y más lento, por alguna razón el corazón no dolía como antes, y mientras los pulmones movían mi pecho paulatinamente, fui quedándome dormida ante los sollozos de mis dos hijos, de esas dos extensiones de nuestras vidas que hicimos posibles Ash y yo.

…

Cuando volví abrir los ojos me encontraba de nuevo en la sala de mi casa, observando hacia el camino, por ese camino en el que en algún momento el volverá. Y así lo hizo, no tardé mucho en divisar su silueta en el camino y sus pasos rápidos hacia la casa, me levanté para recibirlo en cuanto entrara.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —gritó emocionado tras abrir la puerta— ¡Hola Misty! —se acercó a mí y antes de que pudiera abrazarme, le di una buena cachetada— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Aaron me pidió que te lo diera —sonreí antes de abrazarlo—, me dijo que si se entera que me dejas de nuevo por largos periodos, será muy malo contigo cuando nos reunamos.

—Ese muchachito —se quejó correspondiendo a mi abrazo—, sé que les costará aceptarlo pero es nuestra hora de estar juntos —se separó de mí para tomar mis manos y levantarlas hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro.

—¿Y ya no me dejaras otra vez? —le pregunté observando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Nunca más mi amor —me susurró—, lamento haberme ido antes, lamento haberte causado ese dolor en tu corazón pero tenías cosas que hacer todavía… en cambio yo, ya no y no podía quedarme contigo. Lamento haberte hecho esperar por mí otra vez.

—Si lo entiendo —hice una mueca con mis labios—, supongo que esperar por ti era una costumbre para mí.

—Pero ya no tendrás que esperar más… ahora estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad.


End file.
